La fille qu'il aime
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You don't seem happy..." says Zack. "Because I'm not. It's been such a worthless day so please, leave me alone. I need to get home and get a good night of sleep...I hope." says Maddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

**La fille qu'il aime**

**Maddie has had a really crappy day at work and is just about to go home when Zack shows up.**

"You don't seem happy..." says Zack.

"Because I'm not. It's been such a worthless day so please, leave me alone. I need to get home and get a good night of sleep...I hope." says Maddie.

"I have something much better that can make you feel awesome again." says Zack as he pull out the paper bag he had behind is back.

"Oh, what...?" says Maddie with a tiny smile, apparently slightly curious.

"Alcohol, baby!" says Zack as he pull out a bottle of wine.

"Usually I'm a good girl who doesn't drink adult stuff, but if you help me get drunk I'll forget my problems for a few hours and that's good." says Maddie.

"Let's get drunk then." says Zack in a bright happy tone as he open the bottle.

Zack and Maddie take a seat on the couch in the dark empty hotel lobby.

"Here we go!" says Zack as he take a huge sip of wine straight from the bottle and then hands it to Maddie.

"Such a stupid day. Perhaps wine can wash my emotional shit away." says Maddie as she to Zack's suprise takes an even bigger sip than he did.

"Do you like the wine? I stole it from mom." says Zack.

"Love it, actually." says Maddie. "The taste is kinda sharp in my throat, but I enjoy it."

Maddie takes another sip of wine.

Soon, the bottle is empty and Maddie is clearly drunk.

"Are you happy again, baby?" says Zack.

"No, but I'm totally horny. Been months since I had sex." says Maddie.

Zack can't believe what he hear Maddie tell him. He always thought that Maddie was a virgin, but she is not.

It makes him a bit sad that he can't be the first guy to fuck her. Though as he think about it, maybe it's pretty cool that she's had sex before, cause that means she might have some nice yummy fuck-skills.

"Shit, I need to have sex. I want a big hard dick in my pussy and I need it tonight or I'll get sick, I'm freakin' sure." mumbles the very drunk Maddie.

"Where do you think you can find a guy to fuck you this late on a simple Monday?" says Zack.

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly where I can find the horny stud I need." says Maddie. "He's not far away at all and I'm sure he wants me so much."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maddie, who are you talking about...?" says Zack confused.

"Let me give you a clue...he's a guy who's had a crush on me for a rather long time." says Maddie with a seductive smirk.

"Sexy one, I do want you. C'mon, we need to find a place where we can fuck." says Zack.

"Nice. I know a place. London's not home so let's go up to her suite. I've had this fantasy of having sex in her bed." says Maddie.

"Don't we need the code for the electronic door-lock?" says Zack.

"I have it, cause I'm watching London's dog while she's away." says Maddie.

15 minutes later up in London's bedroom.

"Okay. How do you wanna do this, sweet thang? You wanna get fucked in pussy or the ass? Condom or no condom?" says Zack.

"Pussy. Ass is disgusting and condom of course. I don't wanna get pregnant." says says Maddie.

"Awesome! This will be so damn fun. I really wanna bang your nice pussy." sayw Zack.

"I'm wet, soft and all ready for you." says Maddie.

"Cool. Get naked for me, sweet thang." says Zack.

Maddie pull off her clothes and is soon in only bra and panties.

"You like what you see, Zack?" says Maddie in a very sexy tone.

"Fuck yeah!" says Zack with a huge bright smile. "You look even better than in my dreams."

Zack pull down his pants, put a condom on his dick and then pull Maddie into a hug.

While he hug her, Zack sneak his dick into Maddie's pussy.

"No, stop it a bit..." says Maddie, now all serious. "Don't fuck me standing. I'm no porn-girl. I wanna do it on the bed, please."

"Okay. Sorry..." says Zack. "I'm so horny."

Zack gently push down Maddie so she get on her back on the bed.

"Mmm, yes...this is how I want it." whisper Maddie.

"Let's fuck, sweet thang!" says a happy Zack as he goes on top of Maddie and push his dick slowly into her pussy.

"Awww, yeah! Fuck me!" moans Maddie.

Zack starts to fuck Maddie faster.

"You have a big sexy dick..." mumbles Maddie.

"Of course and you clearly love that, don't ya, sweet thang?" says Zack.

"Mmm, I love it sooo much!" moans Maddie.

"You're so sexy." whisper Zack.

"Aww, thanks, Zack." says Maddie.

"Such a wet pussy you have." says Zack.

"Yeah, cause I'm so fuckin' horny tonight." says Maddie.

"I like that." says Zack. "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"I know, but I've turned you down, cause I didn't want you, but a few weeks ago I started to have a crush on you." says Maddie.

"Thank God for that. Oh shit, this is so damn nice." says Zack in a manly tone.

"Oh yes, it's nice." whisper Maddie.

"Maddie, I love you." says Zack.

"I love you too." says Maddie.

"I so fuckin' happy. Finally you're mine." says a very happy Zack.

"You've wanted this for over 2 years." says Maddie.

"Yeah. 3 years, 2 months, 1 week and 2 days, to be exact." says Zack.

"Keepin' score huh? Sexy!" says Maddie with a sweet sensual smile.

To hear Maddie use the word 'sexy' makes Zack cum.

"Shit, so damn nice!" says Zack out loud as he cum.

"OMG, yes!" moans Maddie with pleasure as she get her orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zack, thanks so much for fucking me tonight." says Maddie in a very sexy tone.

"No problem, sweet thang. It was just as much fun for me as it was for you. Probably even more." says Zack.

"I guess this makes me your girlfriend." says Maddie.

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend for sure. Only mine, forever." says Zack.

"Awww, so sweet." says Maddie.

"Maddie, are you sure you love me and that you're not saying that because you're drunk?" says Zack.

"I may be drunk, but I know that I truly love you very much, Zack." says Maddie. "I wanna be your woman. I hope that you'll have me as your slutty bitch many more times. You're so hot."

"Thanks, sweet thang." says Zack.

"I love when you call me sweet thang." says Maddie.

"You should go home now and sleep a bit so you have the energy to work tomorrow. Especially since we used a lot of energy to fuck all wild and sexy." says Zack.

"Good thinking. See you tomorrow." says Maddie.

"See ya tomorrow, sweet thang." says Zack.

The next day, Zack and Maddie act as if nothing had happened, doing their best to hide their new relationship from everyone else.

"Bro, where did you go last night...?" says Cody.

"I just went for a long walk in the dark night." says Zack.

"Oh, really? Doesn't sound much like the Zack Martin I know..." says Cody.

"It's true, ask Maddie, I met her on the way out." says Zack.

Cody walk over to Maddie and says "You are a source of truth, so tell me, did Zack really go for a walk last night?"

"Yeah, he did. I met him on the way home." says Maddie.

"Okay. Thanks. I thought he was doing something forbidden." says Cody.

"Well, as far as I know he was a good boy last night." says Maddie, trying not to giggle.

Maddie thinks about how Zack fucked her so good. Just the very thought makes her wet and horny.

On her lunch-break, Maddie sends Zack a txt-message that says "Zack my manly sexy boy. Please meet me up in London's bedroom in five minutes. I wanna get fucked. I'm really horny and ready for your dick. Love from Maddie."

Zack head up to London's suite as fast as he can.

"Hi, Zack!" says Maddie when she open the door.

Maddie is wearing London's sexy black latex dress.

"Sexy." says Zack.

"Oh, thanks. Get in, close the door and let's get started." says Maddie in a sexy tone.

Zack does what his girlfriend tell him to do.

"Sweet thang...I hope you're horny like hell, cause I am and I wanna fuck you hard." says Zack.

"Fuck me hard huh? Sounds amazing." says Maddie.

"Condom this time as well...?" says Zack.

"Yes." says Maddie.

"Okay." says Zack as he pull off his jeans, put a condom on his dick and gives Maddie a kiss on the mouth.

Maddie goes down on all 4 on the bed and Zack push his dick into her pussy from behind and starts to fuck her.

"Aww, yes! Fuck me!" moans Maddie.

"You're so damn sexy." whisper Zack.

"Thanks." whisper Maddie.

Zack starts to fuck Maddie harder.

"Mmmmm, yes! So nice!" moans Maddie.

"I love your wet pussy." says Zack.

"And I love your hard dick." says Maddie.

"Maddie, oh yeah! Holy shit, so fuckin' good." moans Zack as he fuck Maddie even harder.

"Yes! Bang me..." moans Maddie.

25 minutes later.

"Fuck yeah!" says Zack in a hard manly tone as he cum.

"Yes, mmmm!" moans Maddie with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Maddie, that was one hell of an awesome fuck." says a very happy Zack with a friendly smile.

"I agree. It was amazing. You're a real sex-champion." says Maddie. "And you have a big dick for a boy your age. How did it get so big and sexy?"

"Just pure luck, I guess..." says Zack. "I'm happy about it though, cause I know that chicks wanna get fucked by guys with huge dick."

"You're right. I love your big strong dick." says Maddie.

"Nice. Can I fuck you without condom next time, sweet thang?" says Zack.

"I'm sorry...no. That could put a kid in my tummy and I don't want that at this point in my life." says Maddie.

"Okay. I understand." says Zack.

"Good." says Maddie.

"See ya later, sweet thang." says Zack as he pull his pants back up and leave the room.

Maddie change into her own clothes again, clean the room and then sneak out and return to work.

7 hours later when it's time for Maddie to go home, Zack show up with a present for her.

"Here ya go, sweet thang. I got this for you." says Zack as he hands a white gift-box to Maddie.

Maddie opens it. Inside is a gold-colored dildo.

"Aww, thanks." says Maddie.

"Tonight that dildo will have to be enough. I can't fuck you this time, cause mom and Cody are keepin' their eyes on me. I could almost not sneak out to give you this present my love." says Zack.

"Oh, too bad, but at least I have this dildo. I'll go home and push it into my pussy and pretend that it's your big sexy dick." says Maddie.

**The End.**


End file.
